Danny Duggan
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | billed = | trainer = Gene Swan Johnny Devine | debut = January 8, 2003 | retired = }} Danny Warren (March 23, 1987) is a Canadian professional wrestler who works independent promotions all over Canada and United States under the name "Hotshot" Danny Duggan. He has worked for such promotions as Revolution Pro, High Impact Wrestling, Canadian Wrestling's Elite, Steel Domain Wrestling, Great Canadian Wrestling, River City Wrestling, NWA Wildside, among others. He is the current Steel Domain Wrestling Northern States Champion. He has been a prospect for Ring of Honor and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career In 2001, at the age of 14, Duggan started training with "Tomahawk" Gene Swan and "Hot Shot" Johnny Devine. Swan was training out of the Canadian Wrestling Federation school. Devine was out of Winnipeg recovering from surgery and training in Action Wrestling Entertainment's facility. At the age of 15, he made his debut for River City Wrestling on January 8, 2003 against "Sugar" Shane Rogers for the RCW 24/7 Championship in Winnipeg, but came up on the losing end. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Cruel Summer (Double knees from the top rope) **Uranage Slam *'Signature moves' **Diving knees **Fisherman buster **Fisherman neckbreaker **House of Duggan (2003-2006) **Knife edge chop **Leg lariat1 (2003-2006) **Stampede dropkick **Stiff kicks (2003-2006) **Various suplexes *'Nicknames' :*"Dynamite" :*'"Hotshot"' *'Entrance themes' **Cruel Summer by Bananarama Championships and accomplishments *'Action Wrestling Entertainment' **King of the Canadian Indies (2005) *'Canadian Wrestling's Elite' **CWE Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **CWE/123Approved.ca Open Rules Hardcore Championship (1 time) **CWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kenny Omega **CWE Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) - with Kenny Omega *'Canadian Wrestling Federation' **NWA/CWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Northern Elite Wrestling' **NEW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Premier Championship Wrestling' **PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Don Douglas *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #374 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'Real Canadian Wrestling' **RCW Midweight Championship (1 time) *'River City Wrestling' **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with JC Derkson *'Steel Domain Wrestling' **SDW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **SDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - "Tasty" Travis *'Under the Lights Entertainment' **ULE Heavyweight Champion (1 time, current) *'West Coast Wrestling Connection' **WCWC Pacific Northwest Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Profile Category:1987 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite current roster Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Legend City Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:River City Wrestling alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Steel Domain Wrestling current roster Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience current roster Category:CWE Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestle Gate Pro alumni